Perfect
by VioletO'Shea
Summary: This is my take on what could have happened after Tris' initiation ceremony if Erudite had never planned an attack and Tobias and Tris got to live an 'ordinary' dauntless life. FOURTRIS!
1. After The Initiation

**I do not own Divergent or any of the characters. Although I wish I owned Four...**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

I practically skip back to Tobias' room bursting with happiness after the initiation ceremony. I still can't believe I ranked first. Who would have a thought the short, skinny girl from Abnegation would come top. Certainly not me.

Tobias left the ceremony just before the end, something about a headache. Although I really know it has something to do with his dislike of celebrations. That is his Abnegation showing through. Back in Abnegation we were encouraged not to have celebrations as it was too self indulgent.

When I finally reach his door I freeze. All the memories from just before my initiation come flooding back: our heated kisses, Tobias' bare back and I suddenly feel nervous. I attempt to gather up my nerves as quickly as possible and store them away, hoping they won't come racing back. I knock timidly on the door and all my worries disappear instantly at the sight of Tobias stood in the open doorway. When he sees me he gives me that crooked smile that I love so much and I can't help myself when I reach up and give him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey." I say when my heels reach the floor again. I'm so short in comparison to Tobias I can hardly reach his jaw without standing on my tip toes.

"Hi." He replies leaning down for another kiss. He kisses me softly on the lips and my breathing begins to quicken. This isn't enough for me though, so my hands reach up behind his neck bringing him down closer to me, automatically deepening the kiss.

Too soon Tobias pulls away. "I'm so proud of you Tris." He says cupping my cheek in his palm. I lean into his hand and close my eyes, totally content. "Not that I ever doubted you, of course" At that I giggle and open my eyes to find his staring deeply into mine also.

"I'm sure you didn't." I reply smoothly.

We stay stood out in the hallway, holding each other for a while before I ask "Well, are we going to go inside your room?" Tobias chuckles but steps back into his room pulling me in after him. I walk over to his bed and perch on the edge as he makes his way over to me. I watch him as he walks over and wonder how I ever deserved such a man. You can see his muscles flexing and contracting under his tight fitting black t-shirt and his dark hair ruffled slightly from our kiss. My eyes find his as he sits down next to me and I think I may have forgotten to breathe.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks as warmth fills my cheeks.

"Just how breathtakingly handsome you are. And how you ever ended up with someone as plain as I am." He sighs and encases both my small hands in one of his.

"Never think that you're not good enough for me. You are definitely not plain. You're brave and strong. You're beautiful, and I love you just how you are." My heart wells up at what he just said but he doesn't give me time to reply before he continues. "Besides, shouldn't you be thinking about how you beat Peter and ranked first overall? I'd say you've earned a congratulations from me." A smirk appears on Tobias' face and I think I know what he really means.

"And how are you going to congratulate me then, _Four_?" I don't give him time to question my use of his nickname before I close the remaining space between us and join my lips to his. His hands reach for my hair holding me to him before they move further down my body as I play with the hair at the nape of his neck. I can feel warmth radiating from wherever he touches me and I moan into his mouth. This encourages Tobias as he gropes at my sides and pushes me down onto the bed. Our kiss heats up and I can feel him all around me. If even possible, I pull him closer to me, my body taking control.

I know I need to stop before this goes too far, but I just can't find it in me to control my desires. My hands move to hem of his shirt and trail slowly under spreading onto his stomach. I feel him groan into my mouth as he deepens the kiss. I move my leg over his hip and shift so I am now straddling him and his hands slide to rest on my hips. Tobias unexpectedly breaks the kiss and when I open my eyes I see his searching mine; for what I'm not sure.

"We should stop." Tobias announces as the lust in his eyes begins to fade.

"Yeah." I agree. Sighing I roll off Tobias and onto my side, facing him. He wraps his arms around me and I rest my head on his shoulder breathing in his musky scent. His smell always comforts me. Always makes me feel safe. Just the presence of Tobias makes me feel safe now though. Ever since Peter, Drew and Al threatened me and Tobias came and stopped them, I related him to safety.

Tobias breaks the silence first by asking if I want to go to the party that follows the initiation ceremony. It is hosted by one of the initiates usually, but everyone is invited. This year my Dauntless-born friend, Uriah, is hosting it. Tobias tells me it normally involves drinking and other… Things… But he says it's always good fun and that you don't have to drink. I don't understand why he is bringing this up though because I know how much he would rather just stay in his room.

"Do you want to go?" I ask him, curious to hear his answer.

"If it means I can spend that time with you, then yes." I smile relived that he also can't stand the idea of being apart from each other for too long.

"Let's go then!" I exclaim practically jumping off the bed and racing to the door. I give myself a once over before realising I should probably change into something more suitable than my loose pants and tank top. "Meet me at my room in about 15 minutes, OK? I just need to have a shower and change first."

"Of course." He replies smiling. I quickly kiss him before swiftly leaving his room. I race down the corridors, practically running into about 20 people on the way. I am just thinking over what I am going to wear when I bump into another person.

"Hey! Watch where you're goin-" Christina stops mid sentence when she realises it's me.

"Sorry Christina, I was just on my way to get changed. You're going to the party, right?" I hope she is. It would be nice to have someone other than Tobias there that I know and trust.

"Of course, Will and I are going together! Isn't that great?" She giggles with excitement. It's nice to see Christina and Will together; after all they are two of my closest friends.

"Yeah, that's fantastic! I guess I'll see you there then?" I say quickly, dying to have a shower and be ready before Tobias gets there.

"Yeah, see you soon Tris!" She says before she heads off the opposite direction and I set off at a sprint.

I reach my room in no time and close the door before stripping and stepping into the shower. I always love showering; it's a good time for thinking. Although most the thinking I do is about Tobias… I think about my family too, as the hot water soothes my muscles.

Once I've finished I step out and wrap a towel around myself before walking over to my closet. I have no idea what I'm going to wear. I need something that is sexy but casual. Something that Tobias will love. I search through my clothes until I settle on wearing a black dress with low lying sleeves, so that you can see my tattoos, and holes cut out at either side of the dress.

I am just contemplating over what make-up to put on when I hear the door open. Tobias steps in looking extremely attractive in jeans and a very tight fitting top, his hair still wet and I can't help but stare. I finally pull myself together and stand up so he can get a better look at what I'm wearing. His jaw instantly drops and his eyes scan over my entire body, making me feel self conscious.

"Do I look okay?" I ask in a very high pitched voice and sensing my nervousness he strolls over and pulls me to him.

"You look irresistible. What are you trying to do to me?" I smile, relieved that he likes what I'm wearing.

"I was just wondering whether I should put on some eye make-up and heels…" I say more to myself than him.

"You look fine without any more make-up. In fact you look more than fine. I think we should hurry up and get to the party though. I'm changing my mind just looking at you." I giggle. Wow. He certainly knows how to drive me crazy. I almost tell him that we should just stay here and not go. But that would be silly. It's time we relax and this is the perfect way. So I quickly slip on some black heels and apply some red lipstick and a bit of eye liner before turning back towards Tobias, who is in exactly the same place that I left him.

"Okay then. I'm ready. Let's go!" I say, excitement building up inside me.

We walk together, fingers interlaced, on the way to Uriah's new dorm. We were given our new, temporary dorms during the initiation ceremony. Mine just happens to be not so far from Tobias' which is quite convenient. We don't talk much on the way there, but it doesn't matter because the silence feels comfortable between us. I can feel Tobias' thumb rubbing soothing circles onto the back of my hand.

* * *

**So that's the end of my first chapter! PLEASE review!** **This is my first fanfic, infact my first time writing and I want to know if I'm any good and if I should carry on!** **Thanks!**


	2. Uriah's Party

**Hi! So I decided to do another chapter as I got more reviews than I expected! I was only expecting 1... :')**  
**So thanks to everyone that reviewed and here is the second chapter!  
**  
**I do not own Divergent.**

* * *

Uriah's dorm is already crowded when we get there, so we have to squeeze past many people to just get inside his dorm. I see Uriah in the back, by the kitchen, holding a beer bottle and we make our way over to him.

"Hey Uriah!" I shout over the loud, pulsing music.

"Oh, hey Tris! Hey Four! Glad you could make it." He says back, just loud enough so that we can hear him. "Want a drink?" He asks us, his eyes scanning over my quite revealing dress.

Tobias must see this as he pulls me closer to his side when he answers "I'll have one, thanks. Do you want one, Tris?" I deliberate for a second before deciding that since I am now officially Dauntless I should let loose and try drinking for once. Who knows, it might be fun. I nod and Uriah hands us a beer each.

Tobias opens our beers and I take my first sip. It burns slightly as it trickles down my throat, but it tastes nice at the same time. We make our way over to the couch which at the moment only has one other couple on it. However they take up half the space as they are currently sharing a passionate kiss while the boy attempts to sneak his hand up the girl's blouse. That's Dauntless boys for you, I think. Tobias seats himself at the complete opposite end of the sofa and I, dying to be as far away from the lovey-dovey couple as possible, sit down practically on Tobias' lap. I take another drink of my beer and decide I actually like the taste so I take another drink.

I turn towards Tobias to see him smirking at me. "What?" I ask as my eyes squint, trying to decipher why he is grinning.

"I see that you've taken a fancy to the alcohol already…" He winks at me, a big grin still covering his face.

"Oh shut up, Four!" I say playfully slapping him. "Ow! Hey, that hurt." He says giving me a fake pout. I hate seeing him upset, even if it isn't real. I giggle and snuggle closer to him and his pout disappears. I love moments like these between us. Others would say they're silly and meaningless but I think they're cute and sweet. I like seeing Four like this.

"TRIS! FOUR!" I hear someone shout. I look over and see Christina standing by the door, her arm linked with Will's. A smile spreads across my face and I wave them both over. The couple on the other end of the sofa have finally moved and stopped 'playing around' out here and have probably moved it somewhere more private. That's good, me and Tobias both agree that we don't like public displays of affection. Christina sits next me and pulls Will down with her. I notice neither of them have a drink so I offer to get them one and they both agree. I drag Four up with me and we make our way to the kitchen.

Uriah must have departed from the kitchen, and it is probably unlikely I will see him again tonight as the place is packed. I'll catch him tomorrow, unless he's too drunk to leave his dorm tomorrow. Four leans back against the counter as I pull some beers out of the cluttered fridge. I don't realise how close he is until I turn to find the bottle opener and I bump into his chest. I giggle and he steadies me, his eyes momentarily full of concern that I might fall over. Being this close to him makes me lose track of my thoughts and I forget what I was supposed to be doing. Four reaches down and locks my lips to his. I feel fire burn instantly where our lips meet. I feel his tongue slide along my lower lip, asking for permission but I don't give him entrance straight away, teasing him. He groans in frustration and lifts me up onto the counter so he can deepen the kiss. My resistance crumbles and I comply to his wishes, giving his tongue full entry. It explores my mouth, as mine does his. I break away from the kiss, needing some time to breathe but he doesn't stop kissing me. He kisses me on my collarbone and on my neck. I moan his name and he kisses each of my raven tattoos in turn and that's what finally makes me pull away. Although it feels magnificent, the birds remind me of each of my family members and that's all it takes to bring me back to reality. We both break apart panting, eyes locked on each other.

We stay in that position, me sat on the counter with Four stood in between my legs, for a while as our breathing slows. Four then helps me down and we open the beers before returning to the sofa where Will and Christina are talking.

"What took you so long?" Christina asks, her eyebrows raised. I blush and look up to Four for help. I don't particularly feel like telling her we just had a make out session in the kitchen. Luckily Four comes up with the excuse that we couldn't find the bottle opener and had to ask someone for help. Fortunately Christina seems to accept this lie, even though she's Candor born she can't tell when Four is lying. He's so good at it I don't know how I manage to trust him. He could lie all the time to me, but I know he doesn't because he trusts me enough to tell me everything. Just like I trust him.

A few hours later I can't remember how many beers I've had. Which worries me as I think that might be the alcohol kicking in. I'm in the space cleared for dancing, swaying to the music with Christina. I don't normally like to dance; it was discouraged in Abnegation for some reason. They're always forbidding something aren't they? Unlike Dauntless here I can be free. Like a bird I guess. I can go soaring anywhere I like. I share this thought with Christina and both Christina's (I'm not sure why there are two of her…) rapidly nod with enthusiasm.

Someone comes up from behind and wraps their arms around my waist. I turn just enough to register that it is a boy with dark hair that I recognise, but I can't think of his name right now. He starts swaying with me to the music, I stumble occasionally, probably due to the large amounts of alcohol we've consumed. The song changes and I begin to grind up against this boy who seems strangely familiar. I turn in his arms, hoping to see if I can put a name to his incredibly handsome face. He gives me a sloppy smile and I return what I hope is a smile back.

"Hey there Tris. You know you look super sexy tonight babe." He says, his face blurring in and out of sight. Oh, I remember is name now! It's a number, right? Five I think it is… Or maybe it's Three… I'll have to ask him.

"Hullo there nuuumber boy! What number ish yurr name again?" I slur, hoping it sounded clearer to him than it did to me right now.

"Oh dear." He comically slaps his hand against his forehead. "You're more drunk than I first thought. It's Four, Tris." Oh that's right. Four. Thoughts of him flood my memory and I have a sudden urge to kiss him. I stand up on my tip toes and just as I'm about to kiss him, the floor begins to sway under my feet. I feel like I'm about to fall over before the Four catches me and lifts me up, bridal style, in his strong arms. The last thing I remember is being placed on a springy mattress and soft lips kissing me on my forehead before I lost complete consciousness.

* * *

Again, please review! It means so much to know how I'm doing. I hope I got Tris drunk ok... I've never been drunk myself so I don't know what it feels like. But I figuered Tris would be a bit of light weight, but I didn't want her too drunk.  
So yeah, pleassssseeeee review! ^.^


	3. The Day After

HELLLLOOOOO! I have updated! :D  
**So, tomorrow I go on holiday for two weeks. Hopefully I will be able to write some more so I can post lots of chapters as soon as I get back.  
**  
So back to the story: Hope you like it, I added in a short part in Tobias' POV and hope I did an OK job! Please review as I love all your feedback, even critisism!  
And thank you to my great new Beta: thatclovelytribute

Also in reply to one of the reviews: **Yes the O'Shea in my name is after Ian O'Shea from The Host**. Who is as perfect as Four! So if you haven't read The Host... I reccommend you do!  
And finally, I do not own Divergent, all the fabulous writing belongs to the fabulous Veronica Roth.

* * *

I wake up some time later, my head throbbing. I've never had a headache this bad before. Not even after the incident with Peter, Al and Drew. Images from last night come racing back and I suddenly feel very sick. I can't believe I was actually that drunk after so little alcohol. Warmth spreads to my cheeks as I remember some of the things I said to my friends, and Tobias, last night. I'm just wondering how I got back to my dorm safely in that state, when I'm startled from my thoughts as someone presses an ice-pack to my forehead, I assume trying to numb the pain.

I sigh with relief letting them know that it's working. I open my eyes and find comfort in the dark pools of blue awaiting me. He smiles noticing that I'm awake and I smile back at him, glad that he is here.

"What time is it?" I ask. It's a good job he's so close otherwise he wouldn't have heard what I said.

Tobias replies "2pm. I didn't want to wake you; I thought you deserved a sleep in after all that hard work training and after last night." I can feel the ache in my head responding to the ice-pack already.

"Mmmm... Thank you." We haven't known each other that long, yet he already seems to know everything about me. The thought of being away from him now crushes me, yet we know little about each other. "Is there anything to do today, or can we just spend the day together?" I hope there isn't anything important. I just want to spend today with Tobias. Although I doubt my headache will fade soon, so we will have to have a relaxing day.

"Well, sometime between today and tomorrow you need to decide what job you want to do. But apart from that, we have the rest of today and most of tomorrow free." He says rather enthusiastically. He sounds just as pleased to have the day to ourselves as I do. "Want to have something to eat first though?"

"Sure, just let me take a shower and get changed first." Food sounds good right now. However I'm still in the dress I wore last night and my hair is a mess. Not that I care much about my hair though, I was thinking of cutting it short soon anyway. I'll probably have to run the thought through with Tobias before hand; I know he likes my hair as it is.

Once in the shower I start to think about what job I want to apply for. I would hate to patrol the gates and despite Tobias working in the control room, I don't fancy that job either. I wouldn't mind training initiates, especially if Tobias decides to do that again. Maybe I'll ask him for other ideas later. I exit the shower and then become conscious that I haven't brought in any spare clothes. I really should have thought this through. Tobias is probably still behind that door and I'm going to have to walk out in just a towel.

I reluctantly step out of the bathroom and luckily Tobias is busy reading something, facing the opposite direction. I take this opportunity to sneak over to my closet and find a pair of jeans and a top. I then edge back into the bathroom before getting changed and re-emerging. I close the door of the bathroom loud enough so that Tobias knows I'm ready.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asks, "After we go for something to eat first, of course."

"Well we could go on a train ride somewhere. Or just hang around the Dauntless compound I guess." I shrug, not really caring what we do, as long as it's just us.

"Let's go on a train ride somewhere then. Shall we go eat?" he says holding his hand out for me. I lace our fingers together and we walk towards the lunch area. Luckily when we arrive lunch is still being served as many of the Dauntless at the party last night are also still arriving. Tobias and I grab some food and we both smile as we see the heavenly chocolate cake lying at the end. Dauntless are known for their delicious cakes. After we've added some cake to our trays my eyes scan the room for a familiar face. When I see Will and Christina at a table along with Marlene and Lynn I make my way over to them sitting down next to Marlene. Tobias sits next to me and I start eating the burger I put on my plate. I've grown to love burgers. We were never allowed them in Abnegation as foods like those were considered self indulgent.

"I see you and Will had a good time last night Christina…" Lynn says with a wink as both Will and Christina blush. I must have lost consciousness before this event took place as I can't remember being away from Christina nearly all night.

"What happened?" I whisper mainly to Tobias though Christina still hears.

"Nothing! Nothing happened Tris…" Christina states giving me a look that says _I'll tell you later_. I accept that for now, not wanting to pressure her into saying anything more.

Lynn says, "Pfft! Didn't look like nothing to me!" before Will steps in and says, "Shut up, Lynn." His face seems to convince Lynn to drop the subject. For now.

As Christina's cheeks begin to return to her normal colour again she asks me, "Where did you go last night anyway, Tris? One minute you and Tobias were there dancing and then I turned back and you'd gone!" It's my turn to blush now as I mumble an answer, "I might have possibly passed out from the amount of alcohol I drank."

Lynn practically chokes on her drink and the rest of the table burst out laughing. "You… Passed… Out…? But… You… Only had… Like… 2 drinks!" Will says between breathes and laughs. Tobias slides an arm around me, as if to comfort me, but I catch him stifling a laugh out the corner of my eye. I hate being the centre of attention. Especially on a subject like this. So I'm thankful when Tobias diverts the attention away from me by asking the others what jobs they're thinking of doing. I whisper him a thank you when the others aren't looking.

I'm not surprised when Christina says she wants to work in one of the clothes shops. Christina would do a brilliant job as that seems to be her area of expertise. Lynn shocks me by saying she'd love to work with Tori in the tattoo place. Will and Marlene are both undecided, like me. I hope I'll still get see all my friends after we pick separate occupations. I'm confident I'll see Christina and Will, but it might be harder with the others. Hopefully we'll always meet up at lunch like Tobias does with his friends. Although today Tobias sits with us, I wonder why. I search the room for his friends and spot a table with Lauren, Zeke and a few others sat around talking. Tobias catches me staring and he too looks at the table with his friends.

"How come you're not sat with them?" I ask Tobias.

"I wanted to sit with you today. Since we agreed this day was for us." His crooked smile and dark blue eyes filled with love and adoration leave me breathless. "By the way there's a train leaving soon to the park outside Erudite headquarters; if you want to go there we should get going."

"Ok!" I say too eagerly, drawing attention from my friends sat around from me. I almost forgot they were there. Tobias deals with our trays as I head towards the exit. He joins me a few seconds later and we walk out to wait for the train.

Jumping onto moving trains is second nature to me now. As soon as it comes past we both leap together onto the train, Tobias landing graciously while I wobble a little. I walk to the back of the train and slide down, my back resting against the metal. Tobias sits down next to me.

Tobias POV.

I sit close to Tris, the wind blowing her scent into my nose. I close my eyes as her rich, yet sweet smell draws me closer to her. "We should have brought a picnic or something." I hear her say. "Mmmhmm." She giggles, either at my answer or the look on my face. I open my eyes and realise I'm a lot closer to her than I first thought.

"You okay there?" She asks, one hand resting on my cheek. "You seemed to zone out for a minute."

"Yes, sorry. I was just… Distracted." She stares into my eyes that are probably filled with love and lust right now.

"What's the matter?" She asks innocently, as if totally oblivious to the look in my eyes and the beating of my heart growing faster every second. I shake my head and reply, "Nothing. It's _you_ that is the distraction."

She says, "Oh_._" Her cheeks turning beetroot with blush. She looks down, embarrassed. She blushes a lot, she hates being the centre of attention. She doesn't seem to realise that she's always the centre of my thoughts. She's practically all I think about. She's definitely all I care about. It's like she's my family now. I want her to be. The only real family I have left is my father, Marcus. If you can call him a father…

I turn my focus back to Tris, not wanting to think about Marcus right now. "The train's slowing, we should get off now." I say hesitantly, not really wanting to get off just yet. I stand up anyway and Tris also unwillingly rises. We jump off the train at the same time. I can hear the wind rushing around us and feel the wind whipping at my face. I hear the soft thud of my feet heating the ground and I look up to find Tris just to the left of me, a grin stretched across her face.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I would love it if you could give me feedback and any ideas on what could happen at the park or even later on in the story! And any other characters you want them to come across! ^.^  
Laters.


	4. Erudite Park

**Hope you enjoy my next chapter! Luckily I have wifi on the campsite so I was able to update. Halfway through the next chapter and hope to update another day this week!**

**I don't own Divergent. **

***Tris is now wearing shorts and a top not jeans and a top***

* * *

We sit down on the bright, spongy grass, sheltered by the sun by a large willow tree. Tobias sits with his back against the tree trunk and I sit between his legs. I rest my head on his chest and Tobias puts his lips to my ear and whispers compliments and sweet nothings into my ear. I blush at many of them and I'm almost convinced he's lying. However the ways he says it makes it hard to believe he doesn't mean what he says. He then moves to nibble on my earlobe as I giggle and try to swot him away. I turn around to try give him a serious face telling him to stop, but he just laughs at my expression and then interrupts me with a kiss. It's not a deep, desperate kiss like the ones we share in private; it's a slow, passionate kiss and it is equally as good.

I turn back around and allow Tobias to slide his arms around my waist; evidently pulling me closer to him. Just across the park from us I see a family playing and sharing some lunch. Being from Abnegation meant I never got to share moments like that with my family. We didn't share things with each other or relax around each other. We never got to know each other, as we weren't allowed to. Curiosity is selfish, my father used to tell me. I don't even know which faction my father came from. Just like he didn't know which I was going to transfer to. I wonder whether Marcus knew if Tobias was going to transfer… Surely it must have crossed his mind. I never doubt how brave Tobias is, even if he himself thinks that walking away from his father was cowardly. Anyone would have done the same.

Sneaking a look at Tobias now, I see a lot to be proud of. I constantly struggle to come to terms with how he thinks he doesn't belong in Dauntless. There is no faction better suited to him; except possibly Abnegation. He is the bravest person I know and I'm proud to say he belongs to me and I belong to him. And it will always be that way.

Someone calling my name interrupts my thoughts, "Tris?" I turn to the direction in which the voice came. Standing there is someone I never thought I would see again for a while. Possibly for the rest of my life. Joy spreads through me.

"Caleb!" I exclaim, shock and excitement leaking into my voice. Then I realise what he must be thinking right now. Here I am sat with a boy, whom he has never seen before, who has his arms wrapped protectively around me.

I stand up and clear my throat, Tobias rises also. "Caleb, this is To-"

"Four. Nice to meet you." Tobias finishes for me. I guess he isn't totally comfortable with Caleb knowing his real name yet. They shake hands, Caleb not taking his eyes off Tobias for a second.

"Four, this is my brother Caleb." Caleb smiles at me, but his eyes stay on Tobias. "So what are you up to?" I ask, hoping to divert my brother's attention away from Tobias.

"I was just on my way to Erudite headquarters, I'm meeting someone there. What are you two doing?" I want to ask who he is meeting but I refrain from doing so, he probably wouldn't tell me anyway.

I answer, "We had the day off and it's nice out, so we decided to come here and relax." Tobias slips his arm around my waist and I give him a smile.

"Well, I better be going, otherwise I'm going to be late." He states, "You two have... Fun." I give him a hug and promise to meet up with him again soon. Before leaving he gives Tobias a look that says _don't you dare try anything with my sister_.

Tobias sighs now he has finally left and I laugh. "He wasn't _that_ scary was he?" I say with a wink.

"Yes. He didn't take his eyes off my for longer than 5 seconds. It doesn't matter though, you're worth it." He whispers the last bit and pulls me down, this time we are laying in the sun. Out of the protection the willow tree promised. I roll onto my side, facing Tobias and rest my head on his shoulder. He places one hand on my waist, the other tracing patterns on my back. We stay like this for a while; the sun tickling our bare skin. I could have stayed like this forever, except I know time is ticking over and the sun is beginning to fade behind the tall trees in the distance.

Tobias nudges me, obviously on the same wave length as me and we stand up together. He automatically takes my hand and we walk back to the train together. Tobias leaps onto the train before me and then helps me up. Tobias takes hold of the two handles and hangs out of the train. I look over in awe. I really want to do that, but I don't think my short arms could reach both handles. He turns and asks me what's wrong.

"I just wish I could do that. But I'm obviously not built for it." I say looking at my feet.

"I'll help you. Here..." He positions me just on the edge and comes up behind me. He then takes hold of one of the handles whilst guiding my hands onto an arm each, telling me to hold on tightly. I feel his muscles stretch as he takes hold of the other handle and pushes our bodies out of the train carriage, just enough that the wind has to part around us.

I give one short laugh and relax back into Tobias' stomach. I love the feel of it, it's almost as exhilarating as the time we climbed the Ferris wheel or when I zip lined down from one of the tallest buildings with Uriah and his friends. It reminds me of why I moved to Dauntless.

I see the Dauntless compound nearing and before I realise what's happening Tobias has scooped me up and leapt off the train. We fall in a heap, both of us in fits of laughter. I try to untangle our limbs but fail miserably. Tobias then begins to tickle me and I start rolling around trying to shake him off. If anybody saw us now they would probably be seriously confused or worried. When he finally stops I relax into the ground.

Tobias says, "Did you have a good time today?" He's hovering over me, one of his legs between mine, his face inches away from mine. I can feel his steadied breathes on my mouth.

"Oh, it was _so_ much better than good." I say placing my hands on either side of his face. Tobias closes the distance and captures my lips with his. Desire overwhelms me and I kiss him back. My hands move to the small of his back and I pull him to me, wanting to feel him pressed against me. One of Tobias' arms holds him up while the other trails down my side leaving a path fire in its wake. His tongue slides into my mouth and mine races to meet it. I let his tongue dominate mine, pulling it into a dance that mine follows easily. I feel his body relax further into mine and I can't help but think we were made for each other: our bodies fit together perfectly. I'm suddenly very flustered and I pull away slightly, needing air. Tobias just moves his lips elsewhere. First he leaves kisses along my jaw line and then he moves to my neck. He kisses, sucks and nibbles his way down to my collarbone, then back up to my ear. He then begins to suck on my earlobe and I'm glad I didn't get my ears pierced otherwise he wouldn't be able to do this right now. I sigh into his neck and my hands find their way under his shirt and are edging their way slowly over his stomach and chest muscles. A growl/groan makes it way out of his mouth and his lips move back to mine. Tobias rolls us onto our sides whilst not breaking the kiss. His hands wrap around me and they creep just under the hem of my shirt.

Tobias suddenly moves away from me, holding me at arm's length. "I'm sorry." He says, "I got kind of carried away."

"We both did." I know we should probably move, but I can't think clearly at the minute. We lay there for a while, both of us waiting for our thoughts to return and our rapid breathing to slow. Then we both stand up and walk towards the food hall. A different hunger taking control of our bodies now. As if to confirm it Tobias' stomach grumbles and we both laugh. Tobias pulls me into his side and we walk in together.

After we sit down together on a table with our dinner our friends begin to trail in and join us. When Zeke sits down he looks at us, raises his eyebrows and says, "What have you two been doing? You're a mess!" I hadn't noticed my appearance before and I am in fact in a bit of a state. Grass stains and small patches of mud coat my shorts and legs and my hair is a tangled mess with grass and leaves caught in it. I am clueless as to how everyone else refrained from saying anything. I then look over at Tobias and have to stifle a laugh. He looks no better. His hair is in need of being tamed and his clothes are ruffled and are coated in grass stains and mud, just like mine.

"We went to the Park outside Erudite HQ." Tobias says, as if that is enough of an explanation. "Looks like you had a good time." Zeke replies causing many of our friends to laugh. I just look at Tobias, heat rising to my cheeks, as we both give each other a knowing look.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review and give me any ideas! :D**


	5. The Dream

**Hi guys! So I managed to update again this week. I'n impressed with myself! I thought I'd be too busy reading... ;)**

**Thanks for all the reviews and favourites, I love them all and you! I adore getting them, so please carry on giving me feedback. Even if it is critisism! I need to know how to improve afterall.  
Also thanks to my Beta: Thatclovelytribute**

**Disowner: I do not own the fabulous Four or the book in which he came from: Divergent.**

**Btw, this is mainly just a filler chapter!**

* * *

_Eric stands to the side of me. The tip of his gun is pressed against my temple. My hands are shaking as the weight of my gun, held out in front of me, seems to increase with every passing second._

_"Shoot them." He instructs me. I look across to my family, tears blurring my view of their faces. They beg me to shoot them also. They are trying to persuade me. I almost cave, but then I remember that I am Dauntless. I am strong. I must be strong for them._

_"No." I tell Eric. _

_"Shoot them, _now_." He commands. "You have three seconds." Three seconds to memorize my family's faces. Three seconds before they disappear again. I soak in every detail; every freckle, every blink and every crease of their forehead._

_"3." I will not kill my family._

_"2." I will be brave._

_"1." I will shoot myself._

I wake up with sweat pouring down my face. The dream is already fading but I know I need to remember it for as long as possible. Need to remember my parent's faces; it may be the last time I see their faces. I dread falling back asleep alone so, without a second thought, I leave my room and walk down the corridor towards Tobias' dorm. When I reach the door I am about to knock, then I remind myself of the time so I push the door open slowly. I was hoping that I would be so quiet I could just creep in and lay beside Tobias, without disturbing him. However the door creeks loudly as I close it behind me and I see Tobias' eyes flicker open.

"Sorry." I apologise. "I couldn't sleep. Bad dreams again..." I feel my eyes fill with tears as I recall the dream.

"Hey. Tris, hey. It's okay." He soothes. I toddle over to his bedside and he makes room for me. I practically collapse onto his bed, sobs racking my body. I don't know what has come over me. I guess it was just the abrupt insight of maybe never seeing my family again. I mean, I might see Caleb again. We could meet up by Erudite HQ or something. I highly doubt I will ever see my mother again though, let alone my father.

Tobias whispers soothing words and lets me curl up against him whilst my desperate sobs turns to short whimpers before I stop altogether. I know he is itching to ask me what the dream is about, but I also know he won't ask. At least not yet. "Thank you."

"Anytime. Want to stay with me tonight?" He asks. I must be imagining the hopefulness in his voice.

"If you don't mind."

"Of course I don't." I close my eyes and hope that being wrapped in Tobias' strong arms will protect me from any more dreams tonight. If not, then I will at least have him to comfort me when I wake up from one.

I wake up in the morning with one leg draped over Tobias' body and my head resting on his chest. He has one arm thrown over my body, caressing my side and his other hand is placed high up on the thigh of my leg that is on top of him, holding it in place. The room is silent so I know Tobias must also be awake. I tilt my head back and our eyes meet. I wonder how long he has been watching me...

"Morning beautiful." He leans down and kisses me sweetly. "Morning" I respond.

I extend my hand up to his face and place it on his cheek. I can feel the stubble on his chin grazing my hand. It contrasts to the silky smooth feel of his cheek. Tobias turns his head to kiss the inside of my hand and I sigh, totally at ease. I'm glad I didn't have any other dreams last night.

"Have you decided what job you want to do yet?" Tobias asks, curiosity flooding his eyes.

"I think I'm going to train initiates..." A grin stretches across his face as his eyes radiate happiness.

Tobias expresses his delight in words, "I was hoping you would say that, because I'm doing that also. It's going to be great! Both of us training the new initiates together!" I join in his revelry and chuckle at our expressions, which I catch a glimpse of in the mirror across from Tobias' bed. I must admit it will be much more entertaining training initiates with Tobias. I am looking forward to the choosing ceremony even more now. I am eager to see who will transfer from Abnegation most, seeing as both Tobias and I are from there.

"I know. I can't wait!" I reply just as enthusiastically, "Although I might have to try soften you down before hand. You know, you really scared me at first!"

"Do I not scare you anymore?" Tobias growls playfully. I fight the urge to smile and reply as seriously as I can, "No."

Tobias answers mischievously, "Well, we might have to change that..."

I resist the temptation, "Maybe another time. We better head to breakfast otherwise people are going to start wondering where we are." I don't give him chance to reply; I just gently nudge him off the bed. At least I thought it was gentle, apparently not since Tobias ends up on the floor. I guess I caught him off guard. "Hey!" He complains. I apologise and give him a hand up.

Once we've eaten we make our way over to the same place in which the initiation ceremony took place. However this time it looks a lot different. There is a simple stage painted black, yet it must have been a while since, as it has begun to peel and flake off. There is a podium centred on top of the stage with just a small microphone stood atop. The banner celebrating the new initiates has been torn down leaving short bits of string attached to the dark, bland walls. The only other evidence of previous celebrations is the mountain of litter containing beer bottles, streamers, burst balloons and other party related items that have simply been swept to the back corner of the room. I hear the echo of our feet hitting the freshly polished wood beneath us and the soft breaths leaving our mouths at even paces.

This is where we will put our names down for our desired occupation. I notice a small table stood alone, pushed against the far wall. There is a woman seated behind it and a sheet of paper in front of her.

"Is that where we write our names down?" I whisper to Tobias, however the sound travels throughout the room and reaches the tall, slender brunette sat at the table. She looks up to us at that point and gives us a welcoming smile. I notice that besides the standard ear piercings (in the lobe) she only has one other; through the top her ear. It is uncommon in Dauntless to have so little piercings.

"Yes dear, it is." She replies for Tobias. "You just sign your name next to your preferred job."

I allow Tobias to go first. He signs his name in the first blank space next to _Initiate Trainer _and I follow suit. "Well, I hope you enjoy your new occupation!"

"Thank you." We respond at the same time, as we turn to exit the room.

"What do we do prior to the choosing ceremony?" I ask curiously.

"We have to plan a few things and often help out in other areas: we will have a lot of spare time. I'll still work in the Control room. You could help in the tattoo place or in the kitchens..." Working in the tattoo place part time is probably best for me. I would get to see Tori and I would most likely just cause havoc in the kitchens. I'm hardly the best cook.

"Working in the tattoo shop would be perfect. I'll have to ask Tori later if she would mind me helping there." A smile lights up my face when I think of Tori. She was the first Dauntless I knew and she made a good impression. I still owe her for covering up my aptitude test results. Working in the shop could just be a small reward. I owe her much more than that, but it's all I can think to offer her.

"I'll go with you. I was thinking about getting another tattoo, you know?"

"No I didn't. What of?"

"I'm not too sure yet. I want something that reminds me of you. I'm thinking of having it right here..." He points, with his right hand, to his heart. I can't hide the grin that breaks across my face when he tells me this. He wants to have something that will permanently remind him of me. That he can keep forever and cannot be erased. This makes my heart swell and I want to do the same for him. Even though I know we will always be each other's and that I will always be thinking of him I trust that this is a good idea.

"I've decided I want one there too. One to remind me of you. So that you will be in my heart forever." When I say these words I recognise the truth in them. Tobias and I belong together. We are **perfect **for each other. I have never been sure of anything as much as I am of this.

* * *

**Please review! I really want to know what you would like to happen next and if you liked this chapter or not!**


	6. Tattoos

**Helllooo again!  
So this is chapter 6 and I decided to add in another Tobias' POV in here.  
Thank you for all the favourites and reviews! I love them and they mean a lot!  
In response to Carocat66, Tobias is signing up because his main job is in the control room, so he needs to sign up to be a trainer again.**

**I, sadly, do not own the awesome Divergent or any of the characters.**

* * *

"Hey, Tris!" Tori exclaims when I walk into the tattoo shop, Tobias at my side. "Come for another tattoo?" She asks.

"We both have." I say, eyeing Tobias; wanting to know if he still wants one. We spent half the day debating on what the tattoo will be. Tobias even sketched out a few ideas (he's surprisingly fairly good at drawing).

"What will it be then?"

"We're thinking of having matching tattoos. Over our hearts." Tori raises her eyebrows at us before composing herself again.

"Do you need me to draw an idea or do you have a picture or image for me?"

"I already drew it." Tobias says, reaching into his back pocket and withdrawing a folded piece of paper. He unfolds it and hands it over to Tori.

Tori also seems shocked at Tobias' drawing skills and appraises the picture. "Okay then, who wants to go first?"

"I will." Tobias answers. He places a soft kiss on my cheek before settling into the chair furthest from the door.

Tori asks, "Ready?" She stands poised and ready to start. Tobias looks over at me after he has removed his shirt in order for Tori to gain better access. My eyes roam over his perfect body, then I meet his eyes and I can tell he is uncomfortable being exposed. I give him a reassuring smile and he seems to relax a little more.

"Ready." He states.

After leaving the tattoo place we head back to my dorm, wanting to spend some time alone. We're laid next to each other when Tobias says three words that mean everything to me. That will change things for us. For the better.

"I love you."

I turn to face him; I look into his eyes filled with depth and devotion. And love. I don't know how to respond. Should I say something in return? Should I say I love you back? Am I ready to say it back? I try to focus on Tobias rather than my thoughts. I drink all of him in. His face, his hair, his muscles. Then I think of all the precious moments we've spent with each other and before I can stop myself I tell him the same. Well, kind of.

"I think I may love you, too." His smile dazzles me and renders me speechless. Then amusement registers on his face, before confusion, and then followed by hurt. I hate seeing him upset so I give him a look asking him what's wrong.

"Think? May?" I now understand his mood changes.

I smile reassuringly. "Maybe I love you. But I'm just afraid to tell you." The smile returns to his face.

"Maybe we should change that. So you're not afraid of telling me." I look into his eyes and see the amusement replaced with desire. I'm sure they mirror my eyes.

**Tobias POV.**

I pull Tris to me, thirsting for her touch. I still can't believe I finally told her I love her. The most unbelievable thing is that she said it back. Well, kind of. I move my hands to Tris' side and slide them over her slight curves. Tris may not have a flawless figure, she may not be the most beautiful girl in the world; but to me she's **perfect**.

I tilt her head back so I can see her face. We stay that way for so long I lose track of time. I put all my focus on Tris. Concentrate all my thoughts on her. I block out everything else. I think about what our life might be like together. I think about getting married, about someday having children. I see myself living all my life with her. I know it sounds pathetic, since I'm a boy. But I can't help it; it's as if I'm some lovesick teenager... Which I guess, I am.

I'm focusing so hard on Tris I notice straight away when her glaze flickers away from me and a blush floods her cheeks. I am instantly curious as to what she was thinking of that has caused this reaction.

"What's wrong?" I ask, trying to mask my curiosity.

"Nothing." She mumbles, but I know she's lying because she won't look at me.

"Tris," I place a finger under her chin and coax her head away from my chest so she will look at me. "Please tell me."

Her eyes finally settle on me and something there persuades her to tell me.

"I was just thinking about... Us... And maybe... Eventually... When we... You know..." She's nervous and so stumbles over some words. I understand what she is talking about though; my thoughts were starting to head that way too. Suddenly she's not the only one who is embarrassed.

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry though Tris. I won't ever push you to do something you don't want to and we will know when we're ready for... That..." I say the words carefully, hoping to comfort her.

"Mmmhmm. Thanks." She mumbles as she rests her head against my chest. I rest my head atop of hers and kiss her hair. She sighs in contentment. Not long after Tris drifts to sleep, I can feel the rise and fall of her chest and her gentle breaths tickling my neck. Reaching out, with the hand that isn't wrapped around her protectively, I tuck some loose strands of hair behind her ear. This stirs Tris and she changes position slightly so that she is curled up against my chest. I wonder if I should move her into her own room. However I don't think I can; not physically, I'm strong enough, rather I just don't want to.

I am just about to fall asleep when I hear Tris murmur my name. I open my eyes and find Tris still asleep. She must be dreaming. Her breathings begins to pick up speed before she calls out my name again, this time in shock and embarrassment. I reach out and shake her shoulder.

"Tris? It's just a dream. Wake up Tris!" She awakens at my voice and her eyelids shoot open.

"Tobias...?" She seems confused at first, as if I'm in the wrong place, or something. But then realisation hits her, "Oh, it was just a dream."

I nod, "What happened in the dream?" I ask, interested to find out why she would be embarrassed when saying my name, in a dream.

She looks down, "Nothing. It was just... Nothing."

"It's ok Tris. You don't have to tell me." I smile encouragingly.

She seems happy that I have dropped the subject -for now- as she manages to relax and fall back to sleep in no time. I follow shortly after.

**Tris' POV.**

I wake up to find the other half of the bed empty. I turn over and smell the place in which Tobias should be. His scent is still strong and it automatically calms and soothes me.

"What are you doing, Tris?" Tobias asks; amusement clearly etched on his face.

I whip around, startled to find him watching me, "I was... smelling where you were. Where you, erm, slept. It smells nice, like you..." I sound pathetic and embarrassed but Tobias just chuckles softly and comes to place a kiss on my cheek. I relax into his kiss, relieved that he doesn't press further.

"I made you breakfast." He says, holding his hands out for me. I entwine our fingers and Tobias pulls me off the bed and into his arms. He then puts an arm around me and walks me over to the table in his room. I smile at Tobias, grateful for all this, and we sit down opposite each other. We eat breakfast mostly in silence; which doesn't bother me as I'm happy just as long as we're together.

I was tempted to tell him last night about my dream: I hate keeping things from Tobias. Yet I didn't as it would just be too embarrassing. I told him about the first time I visualised it anyway, in my fear landscape. Obviously I'm still scared to be with him if I'm having dreams about it... Unless it means the opposite; that I am ready. That can't be right though, we haven't known each other that long and I get nervous (my hands begin to sweat and blood rushes to my cheeks) just thinking about it.

I block out these thoughts as I turn my attention back to the food. The scrambled egg I shovel into my mouth now reminds me of being back in Abnegation. That was one of the few foods we were allowed. The only difference is this scrambled egg is richer in taste and a lot saltier. The taste lingers in my mouth for a few seconds before vanishing, as if I never ate it.

"We start work today!" Tobias says happily. Not many people are happy about starting work, however Tobias is thrilled.

"Yeah! What are we doing?"

Tobias relays our duties, "First we have to train throwing knives. Then shooting a gun. Tomorrow I have to show you how to set up a simulation and tell you how to monitor one." I didn't know there would be physical aspects to our job as well. Although I guess it's important as you can't have an instructor who can't throw a knife themselves, never mind teach their students how to.

"Surely you don't need to train! You could hit anything you desired with a knife and I'm pretty sure the same with a gun." I grin remembering when he threw the knives at me that time. He had done all that to protect me. Us.

"Well, yes. I thought I would help you train though." Tobias explains. "Who knows what you would hit if I weren't there!" He adds with a wink.

I give him a look before eagerly asking, "When do we start?"

"Now, if you're ready!"

"Well, I have to change first. Meet you at the training room?"

"Sure."

* * *

**Okay, so I know you'll probably all kill me, wanting to find out what the tattoo is, but I have no idea what it could be of yet! **

**PLEASE GIVE ME TATTOO IDEAS! ^.^**

**And please review! Thank you x**


	7. Training

**Sorry, this one took a bit longer to write. It was my birthday yesterday so didn't manage to write any then!  
Thanks for all the reviews and favourites and follows!**  
**Thanks for all the tattoo ideas! I have decided on one, and it shall be described in the next chapter!**

**I do not own Divergent. All that brilliance belongs to Veronica Roth.**

* * *

Exhale, throw. The knife hits the centre of the board.

"Not bad, Stiff." Tobias says in his instructor voice.

I turn to face Tobias and when I exhale again I throw the knife so it pins his t-shirt to the wall.

"Better than 'not bad' I'd say! Wouldn't you agree?" I say smirking.

"Still not as good as me though." He answers mischievously, removing the knife from the wall.

He moves to stand next to me and we throw our next knives at the same time; both hitting dead centre. I smile to myself: I am pleased with the progress I have made so far. I started out hitting the centre only around once out of fifteen throws. Now I rarely miss.

"Time to train with a gun now, I think."

Tobias brings over two guns. He teaches me through it again, repeating what he told me when I first came here. I press the trigger and, even though I have done it before, the force still shocks me and I stumble back a bit.

"Here. I'll help you." Tobias moves behind me and covers my arms with his. His chest is pressed against my back and I can feel his legs on either side of me. He bends down slightly, resting his chin on my shoulder. All I can hear is our breathing before Tobias places his lips to my right ear and tells me to pull the trigger when I exhale. Just like when I throw the knives. I try to concentrate on aiming, instead of his body surrounding me. I close one eye slowly and aim. I take a long breathe in when Tobias does and when we both exhale I pull the trigger. This time I am ready for the impact afterwards, and so is Tobias, so we both stay rooted to the spot. I take a look at the board and grin ecstatically when I see we managed to hit nearly dead centre.

I turn around and Tobias' arms fall down to rest on the small of my back. "Look how well we did!"

"How well _you_ did, you mean? I just held you steady." He smiles proudly. "Congratulations Six. All you need now is practice."

"Six?" I ask quizzically. Then I remember that that is how many fears I now have. I remember him calling me that once before. I like it. "Six." I say confirming the nickname this time.

"Maybe people could call us Ten!" Tobias jokes. I give him a questioning look, not fully understanding. I mean it's been a fairly long, exhausting day... "You know, because Four plus Six makes Ten? Honestly, Tris! Can't you count?" Tobias chuckles at his own joke.

Realisation hits me. _Oh_. "_Ha_, _ha_." I say sarcastically.

"I'm sorry." Tobias apologises, "That was mean. See, I told you I struggled with being kind like the Amity." He advances towards me with his arms open, aiming to embrace me. I try to keep a blank face as I duck under one of his arms and use my foot on his shin to trip him over. Catching him off guard causes him to fall flat on his face. I stare wide eyed for a second before I double up with laughter. As if Tobias being tripped up by girl wasn't enough, his face was. I collapse to the floor overcome with laughter which earns me a stitch. Out the corner of my eye I see Tobias crawling over to me. I begin to move away but I don't manage to be fast enough as I'm still in hysterics.

Tobias straddles my hips and grabs both my wrists and pins them above my head with one hand. I finally stop laughing when he advises, "You should say sorry Tris." His expression tells me he's serious but his eyes tell me different.

"What if I'm not sorry?" I say, a smile playing around my lips.

"Then I'll have to make you..." Before I have time to process what he has said, he uses his free hand to tickle me. I gasp and choke on the laugh that threatens to break through my throat. I try to keep it in for as long as possible before I can no longer help it and I start to giggle uncontrollably. The pain in my chest increases again. _Too much laughing for one day_, I think.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! Tobias, I'm sorry!" I practically cry. I relax into the floor when he stops tickling me. He releases my arms and bends down, kissing me on the lips. I kiss him back.

"Mmm. I forgive you." Tobias whispers, his lips brushing against mine as he talks.

The door bursts open and Uriah and Zeke stand in the doorway. "_Woah_. Sorry guys! I thought this was the training room... Oh wait. It _is_ the training room!" Jokes Uriah. I practically push Tobias off me, scrambling to get up. Tobias sniggers; apparently not as embarrassed as I am. When I've recovered I ask what the brothers are doing here.

"We came to find you two. We knew you were _supposed_ to be training, ready for the initiates. We came to ask if you wanted to join us: we're going to go swimming! So, are you in?" Zeke explains excitedly.

"Really? Swimming?" Tobias Teases.

"Well, I'm in!" I exclaim whilst shooting Tobias a look.

Tobias caves, "Well I am too then."

"Okay, be at the train at 5pm. Don't forget to bring a towel and swimwear. Especially you, Four, we're not going skinny dipping!" Zeke taunts. I stifle a laugh after seeing Tobias' face. "Woah, chill Four. It was just a joke. I was just mess-" Zeke is cut off as Tobias tackles him to the ground. Uriah takes this oppertunity to jump on top of them both and join in. I saunter out the room calling a 'seeya later' over my shoulder.

At 5pm I stand waiting for the train along with many others, most of them I know the names of. I have a bag slung over my shoulder with a towel each for me and Tobias and some underwear since I have my bikini already on underneath my clothes. Christina, Will, Marlene, Lynn and Uriah stand along side me. I look to the right of me and see Tobias surrounded by his friends: Zeke, Lauren, Shauna and a few others. I take note of how close Shauna is to Tobias and I feel jealousy rise up inside me, which is unlike me. I must be more attatched to Tobias than I thought...

They picked a good evening for swimming. The air is humid and I'm ready to jump in to the water right now. I feel sweat covering my forehead and wipe it off with the back of my hand. I hear the train approaching and ready myself to jump on. As an empty carriage passes me I use one of the handles to swing myself up and into the train. I hear a thud to the left of me and turn to see Uriah has joined me in this carriage. I walk to the corner and watch as a few others join us, however non of them I am great friends with.

Luckily the train ride is quite short and before long I jumping of the train. I land fairly graciously, Uriah grinning beside me.

"Excited?" I ask, his mood beginning to rub off on me.

"Hell yes! Are you?" He exclaims.

"I am now." I aswer truthfully.

I scower the area for Tobias. I find him easily but his expression perplexes me. It's half outraged, half embarrassed. When his eyes meet mine his expression turns to one of concern. He jogs over to me, taking one of my hands in his.

"What's wrong?" I ask slightly worried now.

"It's..." He glances behind him. "I'll tell you when we're alone. I promise." I accept this for now.

"Okay."

"Come on then." We set off, following the crowd. I can feel Tobias' hand sweating, he briefly removes his hand from mine to wipe it on his shorts before gavering my hand in his again. I am troubled now, grasping desperatley at anything that might have upset him. When I come up with nothing I conclude that it must have been something that happened on the train. He was fine before he boarded it.

When we reach the beach, I lay our towels down next to each other and sit down on one. Tobias sits next to me, his shoulder touching mine.

"Tris. You have to promise to hear me out first. And don't freak out."

"Okay..." I say hesitantly.

"Remember that I love you." He says softly. "Okay, so first, I missed the carriage that you are boarded. So I jumped onto the next one. Along with Shauna." Jealousy rages inside me, threatening to take control, as I guess where this story is leading. However I keep it down as I promised I would hear him out. "So I sat down and Shauna came an sat down beside me; closer than I expected. We talked for a little while before all of a sudden Shauna made a move on me. She... Kissed me." I feel a tear run down my cheek. "Tris! Tris, don't cry! No. I didn't kiss her back! I swear Tris. Please believe me. You have to." I nod trying to comprehend this. Tobias reaches over to wipe my tears away. I let him, my face staying emotionless. I try to absorb his words.

"Tris, please." He begs. That's when I break down, callapsing against him. He stays quiet for a while, just stroking my hair. This soothes me and I regain control myself. I nod against Tobias' chest. He sighs as he realises that this means that I trust him. That I believe him.

"I'm sorry." I apologise, "I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay, you've been under a lot of stress recently. Let's just forget that happened. How about we go swimming now? I can see Uriah and Lynn are already in the water."

"O-OK." I stutter. I remove my clothing and Tobias removes his t-shirt. Tobias begins to jog towards the water.

"Come on slow poke!" I run after him into the cold water.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! And tell me ANY ideas! Seriously, any!**


	8. Swimming

**Okay, so I'm REALLY sorry it took so long to udate and that this chapter is SO short and suckish! But I promise the next chapter will be longer and that I will update sooner.**

**I've just had lots to do with getting my school results and homework and stuff.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and CANT BELIEVE I HAVE OVER 100! :DDDDD**

* * *

**Tobias' POV.**

I turn to see Tris spinting after me. I turn my attention away from how good she looks in a bikini and run flat out into the water. Waves ripple out from around me. When Tris reaches me she uses her hand to splash me.

"Hey!" I complain. _Well, two can play at that game_, I think to myself. I splash her back and before long we are crashing around in the water, both of us in hysterics. I dive under the water and pull on her legs. To my satisfaction her legs fall out from under her and just as her head is about to hit the water I reach out and catch her. I look down at her in my arms and I smile, unable to believe how lucky I am.

I bend down to kiss her but instead she leaps out of my arms, splashing into the water. "No kisses for you!" She says playfully. I growl at her, playing along. I can't believe Shauna kissed me. Doesn't she understand how much I love Tris? Can't she tell? I swim after Tris who is making her way over to Uriah and the others. I'm slightly faster than her, so eventually, I catch up to her. When we reach our friends I realise I can touch the sea bed so I stand up straight.

We all talk and mess around for a bit. I'm busy talking to Zeke when I look over and see Uriah, Tris and Marlene together. The girls are giggling as Uriah flexes his muscles and comments with a big grin on his face. It's unlike Tris to giggle at anyone but me and I feel anger towards Uriah. I try to turn my attention back to Zeke.

"-so then she went over to him. And she was like 'so you're the guy who-" That's all I catch of Zeke's story before I find my attention back on Tris. Uriah has just lifted Marlene up onto his shoulder before throwing her back into the water. He does it gently though, so as not to hurt her. Marlene re-emerges quickly, playfully slapping Uriah. He then turns to Tris and laughs while saying something to her. His hands reach out to her waist. I'm just about to storm over when I realise he is just lifting her up like he did Marlene. I should really relax. I trust Tris.

I catch the last bit of Zeke's story and start to laugh when he does, pretending I've been listening to all of it from the start.

Tris' POV.

I emerge from the water cleared of all my thoughts for a few seconds.

I swim over to Tobias and he smiles at me in acknowledgement.

The rest of the evening flies by and before I know it we're out of the water, changing, ready to go home. _Home_. Last year I would never have imagined calling Dauntless my home. But it is. As they say, faction before blood. I guess it's a good thing that Tobias and I aren't family yet beause I think I would probably put him before my Faction...

Tobias hands me a towel and I wrap it around myself. He wraps one around his hips, throwing a T-shirt on aswell. It clings to his muscles and you can see his tattoos clearly through his pale coloured top. My eyes instantly settle on his most recent tattoo. The one that matches mine.

The bold, swirling **_T_**(T for Tobias and T for Tris) is framed by the outline of a Ferris wheel. A reminder of our braze, daring faction and also of when we first fell in love. A dove is flying out from behind. A dove that signifies love. Another bird to my tattoo colletion. One that means just as much to me.

On instinct I reach out and place my palm over the tattoo. I avert my gaze upwards and smile guiltily. Then I'm in his arms, his palms flat against my back. I feel his breath tickling the hairs on my neck as he whispers "We should go now. If we want to catch the train..."

* * *

**So please review, tell me what you like about the stroy so far and what could be improved. I will update soon. Love you all!**


End file.
